


Assassin Mafia

by jn3883



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom, Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Dark Iemitsu - Freeform, Father!Tsuna, Korosensei - Freeform, Multi, OC, Reborn - Freeform, Tsunayoshi Sawada - Freeform, Vongola Family - Freeform, Vongola Tenth Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jn3883/pseuds/jn3883
Summary: E for End, in Kunigigaoka Junior High this classroom representing weakness and this is the place where they so 'trash in society' fell down. But everything change when a giant octopus who claiming he destroyed the moon came in to their class and claim that he will be their teacher and they are his assassin. Mix in this class is a female transfer student whom secretly a member of the strongest family in underworld the Vongola.Meet Satsuki and everyone as they training to assassinate a mach 20 speed octopus named, Korosensei...





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**[???]**  


Standing in front of a normal school never gets into my list; I prefer to be at my boss’ side instead having myself here. I sighed as I took a step inside the well-known prestigious school. 

  


As I walking at the hallway towards my destination which is the Principal’s office, I could hear student’s gossiping over their grades that getting lower. I observed them one by one. Some are worried over their grades like I said earlier, and some are warning them that if they continue having those grade they might end up become trash in society. What the heck is that? Like, even here? Some are showing off how smart and elites are they. 

  


Honestly, I’m not interested to be their classmate. Moreover, if there’s a class that doesn’t like these fellas, I will prefer it than wind up with these fake elites. 

  


“You will end up at the End Class!” And that’s actually caught my attention. 

  


End class… huh? 

  


**“Principal, this girl should be put at A class! She passed the entrance exam with perfect score!”** A sour looking teacher declares as he looking at my test paper. 

  


Honestly, I actually surprised to learn that I got my math all right. “Cieladi Satsuki, right?” 

  


“Yes.” I coldly answered; not even landing a look at the sour looking teacher. 

  


The Principal whom I learned as Asano Gakuho nodded, agreeing on the idea having me at the A class. But nope, like I said… I’m not interested to be there with those fake elites. Then I suddenly remembered about End class. 

  


“Ne Principal.” The principal stare at me with his amethyst-colored eyes “I learned that there’s a class called End class. Care to explain what’s up with that class?” I’m not a smiling person just to tell you, and I only smile when I’m pretending to be good moral person; in other words just a disguise. 

  


“Yes… there is. Class E is the lowest class here at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It is nicknamed the E-as-in-End Class and consists of students who either failed to keep their grades up or were punished for breaking school regulations.” 

  


“Meaning delinquent behavior?” 

  


“Yes. But why are you interested?” 

  


I then walked toward his cabinet that full of trophies, and take one. I can hear that sour looking teacher yelling at me to let go of what is on my hands at the time. 

  


“You will fall at E class if you break it! Now hurry up and let go of it!” 

  


I turned my head on them and smirk plays in my face as I fulfill that teach’s commands. As you wish sour looking teach. Then I let go of the trophy causing it to break into uncountable pieces.

  
_My name is Satsuki Cieladi, and from now on I will be at Class E Year 3._


	2. Target Period 01

**Target Period 01**   
**New Student Time**

**[Satsuki]**

Sitting in front of me is a young man with spiky black hair and piercing eyes. He has a tall and muscular build. He dresses professionally in a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie. 

“I’m E class’s P.E Instructor. And I will explain to you the secret of this class, Cieladi.” 

**[No One]**

Sun rise brightly to the azure sky, feeling the heat of incoming summer Nagisa, Sugino and Karma were now walking together towards their building. Then Isogai, their class rep, call out for them. The trio stops and turn towards the Ikemen and start talking about certain news. 

“Did you receive Karasuma-sensei’s email?” Isogai started, 

“You mean about having new classmate, right?” Sugino reassured; the ravenet gives him a nod. 

“Yes, according to Karasuma-sensei, our new classmate is not an assassin like Ritsu or Itona, but a normal student like us.” Isogai informed. 

“You actually think we’re normal, huh?” Nagisa asked not expecting an answer from anyone. 

“Then why is this student is in our class again? It was stated that she has perfect score on her entrance exam.” Karma with his mischievous smile asked. 

“I actually asked Karasuma-sensei about that and he said: The student has violent behavior.” Isogai answered. 

“Eh… the student might be get along with Karma. What you think?” Sugino asked as looking at Karma. 

“We’ll see how violent she/he is~” the redhead replied in chime; that cause sweat drops on their heads. 

“And you know!” Okajima suddenly showed up coming from-who-knows-where, which startle Nagisa, Sugino and Isogai; while Karma being Karma. “I asked Karasuma-sensei about the student’s gender and picture, and look…” Okajima then showed his smartphone to them with creepy blush on his face “at what he sent!” 

The guys stare at the girl on their classmate’s phone. The student has brown long hair and she has pair of crimson colored eyes. Although she looks stunning, the thing runs into Nagisa and Sugino’s mind is; Okajima uses their new classmate’s photo as his back ground, just like what he done before to Ritsu’s photo. Sweat drops appeared at the back of their heads. 

“Heh~ I’m more curious how she will react once she learns that you used her picture as your background photo. Will she punch you or something~” Karma with his ever so mischievous smile said. “I’m looking forward to it!” 

“D-don’t be like that Karma! W-what’s make you think that?! Look she look-like an angel, like Kanzaki-san!” Okajima defend; right, he doesn’t know about the new student’s violent behavior according to Isogai. 

“I’m really curious how she will deal with you~” Karma said as horns and tail were visible right now. 

“S-stop it Karma-kun!” 

**[Classroom]**

“Okay minna-san!” Koro-sensei started as he put down his roll book on his table, grin never leaves his yellow round face. “We have new member to our Assassination Classroom! Please enter~”

A girl with height of 5’2 entered the classroom. All eyes were on her. They seeing now is a girl who has brown long hair that reaches her waist and have pair of blood colored eyes. She has serious face as she observing her now new classmates. 

“Her name is Cieladi Satsuki from Ita—”

Koro-sensei has cut off while everyone along with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei gaped as they saw Koro-sensei’s hand (Tentacle that has two fingers?) have hole on it. There Satsuki the transfer student standing while her hand is holding an anti-sensei gun and it pointed at now have hole tentacle of Koro-sensei, her head is looking down at the wooden floor and her body still in front of the class. 

“Eh~ so it’s true that this toys are effective against you, Koro-sensei~” her cold voice resound to the whole classroom. She looks up to the Octopus sensei with mischievous smile and eyes that fill with bloodlust. “I will looking forward coming here~”

She then hides her gun to her bag “I’m sorry for interruption, Koro-sensei. Please continue~” sweet smile is curved to her face; but that smile doesn’t sweet as what it looks like. 

When Koro-sensei leaves his stupor he told her that she will have the empty chair between Karma. As soon as she sat there Karma spoke at her with his trade mark smile “Na~ Cieladi do you hate perverts?” 

“OI KARMA-KUN!!!” thanks to Karma and especially Okajima everyone get out from their stupor. Nagisa, Sugino, Kayano and everyone else have bits of sweat drops to the back of their heads. 

“Yea, sort of~” Satsuki answered surprisingly with normal tone. 

“Eh~” then Karma turn his head towards Okajima “Okajima you’re dead!” 

“QUIT SCARIN’ ME KARMA-KUN!” 

Then everyone laughed except to Satsuki. 

**[Lunch Break]**

Satsuki lies down at the grass parchment just outside her new classroom’s building, while staring at the blue sky. 

‘Why the sky here is so beautiful and so different than to there?’ she wonders. 

“And what are you supposedly doing here Cieladi?” she look up at the voice owner and found the red hair and blue head students of E-class. 

“Akabane-kun?” she then looks at to the Nagisa, she sits up then “Sorry… I believe we were classmate but who are you?” 

“Shiota Nagisa, Cieladi-san.” 

“Ah! Pleasure to meet you Shiota-chan~”

“Chan?” Nagisa got depress dark background while Karma is holding his laugh to Nagisa, since she just mistakenly him as a girl. “Why –chan?” 

“Why, you ask?” Then realization strikes at Satsuki as sweat drop slips down to her cheek “So you are a… boy?” 

“A feminine boy, to be exact!” 

“Hey Karma-kun!” 

The red head chuckle at his reaction; they stop just minute later and Satsuki look back at Nagisa who have depressed lines on his head. 

“Sorry Shiota-ch--- sorry! I mean Shiota-kun!” 

“Eh~ why did you changed it? Just stick into it, ne~ Nagisa-chan!” 

“Cut it out Karma-kun…”

‘Let’s see… hmm…’ Satsuki thought as she analyzing the behavior of her two classmates. ‘Shiota-kun looks like a person whose calm and friendly individual.’ Her eyes then landed to the redhead ‘At first glance, Akabane-kun looks like a lazy sort, but... I can feel strong sense of mischief in his eyes.’ 

“Then let’s go now, everyone were already going down.” Nagisa said with smile to the two. 

“Ah, no thanks!” Karma answered as he lay down on the grass. 

“You’re not going again, Karma-kun?” 

“Yea, that thing is boring!” Karma said as he putting on his ears his headset. 

“Where are we going?” Satsuki asked as she standing up. 

“At the main campus!” another voice answered. 

The blue head and brunette blinked as they heard their female classmate voice, Satsuki look at Nagisa, while the blue head take out his smartphone from his pocket. The brunette looks at to Nagisa’s smartphone where Ritsu is. 

“You’re Ritsu… right?” 

“Hai! You see the Kunigigaoka Junior High have this all-school assembly once a month.” Ritsu explained. 

As Ritsu explained to Satsuki the other information about the school, the two humans already are walking down to their mountain leaving the napping Karma. 

As they walking down the traps: Satsuki didn’t mind the snakes that keep falling down to them, thought seems like the snakes didn’t even try to approach them. Next: The huge boulders that coming on them, before Ritsu or Nagisa could act Satsuki pulled Nagisa out the way so he won’t get hit. 

“Thanks…” Satsuki just shrugged her shoulders and showed a lopsided smile. 

Next Stop: Bees; thought the bees are already left the place since Okajima lured them unintentionally. 

The two humans and AIFA (Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery) found their classmates that taking back their lost breaths thanks to the traps that laid for them. 

“Are you guys alright?” Karasuma-sensei asked to the E-class members when he arrived. 

“Well… somehow…” Sugino answered for his classmates and friends. 

“Then let’s go we still have huge bear to pass by.” Karasuma-sensei said as he started walking, the E-class started to follow him. 

“We will be safe with Karasuma-sensei!” Okajima who appeared out from nowhere whispered to his classmates, while the others nodded in agreement. 

Last Stop: the HUGE BEAR that already growling at them! 

Karasuma-sensei already takes his fighting stand in case any minute that the huge bear would attack him and his students. But then Satsuki just walk casually towards the bear. She stops after getting in front of the growling bear, the said animal tried to scare her with his loud growl. 

Note: Tried

**[Satsuki]**

I smile on the bear at the same time releasing my sky flame towards it so it would calm down. 

You asking how come I have sky flame? Sorry that topic is kind of sensitive. 

Anyways I started to talk on it, 

“Hey fella,” 

“Oi Cieladi-san!” I heard my classmate named Isogai shouted as they seeing me so near at the growling huge bear. 

“You see, we don’t have any intention on disturbing you, so just let us pass?” 

**[Nagisa]**

Everyone has their jaws drops when the bear stop growling and leaving us alone. 

“W—wh—what just happened?” Nakamura finally asked but still in the middle of her stupor. 

“She just talks nicely to the bear and it just leaves us…” Kayano said also stunt at what she saw. 

Satsuki twirled half way to face them with smile on her face. 

“Let’s go now, shall we?” 

Everything was really shocking. On how casually Cieladi-san approached the bear; how casual she stood there and especially on how she casually talk to it. 

But the thing that most shocking? It is the bear (the huge angry bear) casually leave us just like that. 

Cieladi-san… 

She’s not just some ordinary or even normal violent student at all. 

There is more to her than meet the eyes. 

**[No One]**

With Satsuki’s help on huge bear everyone came at main campus with plenty of time and not exhausted. Isogai told them to start lining at the gymnasium. 

The A to D classes also started coming at the gym, while they coming some (you guys pretty know) started to insult the E-class, while Satsuki saw how her classmates enduring it. 

‘Heh~ so this is how they treating this class…’ 

The chubby student, who always bullying Nagisa, has noticed the new student of the class, 

“Ne Ojou-chan~” the chubby call out for Satsuki. 

The said brunette ignored him which built humiliation to the so-called elites, much to enjoyment of the E-class. 

“Hey you! Don’t you know that you don’t have any rights to ignored us elites!” the chubby shouted which bring all the students to watch the unfolding scenes. Satsuki sighed and she looks at the chubby with bored expression. 

She didn’t utter any words, she just stare at him then her eyes travel down his legs. Whatever she saw on the chubby’s legs made her smirk. 

“You mean… popular on snakes.” She pinpoint. 

Then everyone even teachers are all shocked to see three snakes that snaking around the chubby student’s legs. 

“Wh—why there are snakes on you?!” The guy with ugly face and reading glass screamed. 

“Why are you asking that? You’re friend said it himself, he is an elite, ne~” Satsuki with playful yet mischievous tone said; while the E-class laughing in silence as their bullies trying to help the chubby so-called elite. 

“But…” Maehara started as he and his classmates stop at laughing but still have that smile on them. “How on earth that those snake came here?” he asked to Satsuki. 

“Okajima.” Satsuki whispered to everyone, while they reacted with ‘ah’ and continue to snicker. 

Meanwhile on Chairman’s office the sour looking teach talking with worried. 

“That girl… she humiliating our elite students!” 

“Just let her be.” 

“Why Chairman? She is belonged to End class! She might light a hope to those trashes!” 

“Don’t be fret; she will be the one who’ll bring herself into her downfall” Chairman Asano smirk with dark aura. 

The assembly started, the E-class savior next is Koro-sensei in disguise, while Karasuma and Bitch-sensei made the fake elites into awe once again, and jealous and envies came upon at the A to D class and ugly teachers. 

After of the fun (for E-class) assembly, Nagisa decided to buy a drink in vending machine, and Satsuki tag along. 

Nagisa gave pineapple juice to Satsuki and as he taking his juice he heard Satsuki in her sadistic tone, but is not for him. 

“Eh~ what are you guys staring at?” Satsuki said while Nagisa turn his head to his bullies. 

“How could you mess us?! You E-class should have respect to us elites!” The megane student said. 

“Mess? Respect? Elite~? Ha! Don’t make me laugh, please!” Satsuki fight back still has that sadistic tone and smile of hers. “You are worst to insects, you know that?” Her voice and tone turn piercer even her behavior changed “I’ve heard that the two of you is having bad grades this lately.” Then everything to her backs in sadist mode “Instead of carrying your own chairs, why not study more. You guys are not welcome to our class after all. 

Let’s go Nagisa-kun.” And they both leave the place and the students who are dumbfounded.


	3. Target Period 02

**Target Period 02**   
**His Prayer Time**

“She doing fine at that class, Tsuna.” A guy that wearing a fedora hat with green chameleon that sitting on his shoulder said to the brunet who reading his report. “What are you worrying about her?”

The brunet who is sitting on his swivel chair sighed in worry and the hitman known as Reborn saw through this.

“Trust your decision, also trust her just like how you trust her mother.” Reborn advice to his former student. The current boss bit his lower lip in worry.

**~~~~**--**---**--*~~~~**

The E class just finished at shooing away their devil new now former PE instructor Takaoka.

As celebration Karasuma gave his wallet to the class so they could choose any kind of sweets they wanted to have. Of course everyone didn’t slip this chance to have free sweets and time with their now permanent PE instructor, while Korosensei is doing dogeza style so he could join in.

As ruckus happening due to Korosensei, Nagisa walks to Satsuki who just watching the scene.

“How are you now, Satsuki?” the blunet asked.

Satsuki blinks several times, completely confuse what in earth her classmate who have talent in assassination asking her how she is.

“I mean, you get hit by Takaoka-sensei earlier when you protected Kanzaki, right?”

Now she remember it.

First it was Maehara who got hit by that bastard teacher. Then with intuition she have, she sense that he will hit Kanzaki who let out the words that everyone wanted to tell him: We want Karasuma-sensei! She came to Kanzaki and instead she received the hard slap from that bastard.

“Yea, I’m just fine…”

‘I’m used to it…’ she thought as memory of a muscle man beating her hard.

“I see, that’s sounds good!” Nagisa said in relief.

Satsuki smiled at him “Hey look here, instead of you, aren’t I the one who supposed to ask you that… I mean you just have your first assassination on a real human.”

Nagisa scratch his head, really. He also surprised that he able to pull it off. But he doubted that it will work again.

“Do you think I’m scary or monster?” Nagisa suddenly asked to her that makes her flinch, then smile crept to her face.

“Scare? I’ll be more scare if you become a giant blue octopus like Koro-sensei.”

“Hey I’m being serious here!” Nagisa pouted as he protested it.

“Hey I’m being serious here too, you know!” even her smile is still intact on her face, her eyes showing sorrow. ‘I already met a real monster in human skin after all.’

Nagisa tilted his head to side showing his confusion on her sudden expression that showing into her eyes. He been seeing that gloomy expression on her eyes lately, he just hope it’s not that kind of serious.

**~~~~**--**---**--*~~~~**

_“Hey did you know? That kid is daughter of our boss from another woman!”_

_“Eh! It’s that true?!”_

_“That’s true! And you know the Decimo just only took her because he is pitying that kid! I heard that even her mother left her!”_

_“Heh~ a useless child then!”_

_“It will be better if she just go and die, right~”_

_“Ne kid, why not go and die now~”_

_“Hey! Don’t ever steal Ieyasu’s throne!”_

_“Die! Die! Die! Die! I hope you die!”_

Satsuki opened her eyes and sat up from her bed. She turn her head to look at her alarm clock: 2:00 am: it’s still earlier, so she laid back down to her bed but instead to fell asleep her mind run back to the dream or nightmare she just have.

Everyone in the mansion, maids, butler, her older cousins, her grandfather; all of them hate her to the very core of their hearts.

“Ieyasu…” she muttered under of breath. 

He is the one who hated her the most. 

She cannot blame him as she’s the cause of his suffering.

Tears slowly falling down from her eyes.

She never wish it to happen to him.  
She never wish for him to suffer.  
She never wish for him to be in pain.  
She never wish for him to turn into night sky.

She knew that she deserved all of that discriminations from them.  
She knew it from the very start she started living on that mansion.  
She knew that no one wanted her to be there.  
She knew that very well other than those people.  
She knew that, so no need to slap it on her face.

**~~~~**--**---**--*~~~~**

Tsuna let out his uncounted sighed since his daughter leave the mansion. He is really worried for his daughter and Reborn’s report doesn’t helping at all. She might enjoying being with those classmate of hers, being that supposedly cloud arcobaleno, being with that government agent and that honeypot assassin, something she didn’t experience here in headquarters, but his heart keeps telling him to go and visit her. But would he actually do that?

He is the one who put his daughter in this situation with his decision.

_“What are you talking about?!” his father Iemitsu burst out in anger towards Tsuna. “Why you didn’t want Ieyasu as your heir?! He is your own son for fucking sake Sawada Tsunayoshi!” Tsuna and Reborn just continue on staring at him with empathy on their eyes “I’m the one who train him! You see how he grow! So why you still want that bastard daughter of yours to be your heir?!”_

_“That’s the reason why I chose her to be my heir instead of Ieyasu…”_

_“You’re being unfair Tsuna!”_

_“You ARE the one who being unfair Father! She still my daughter and yet you neglected her! Treating her like trash! You even sold her to other family to make her their lab rat!”_

_“It’s just your reason, Tsuna? Then fine! I will stop punishi—”_

_“Punishing? Are you insane?! What Satsuki did to you, to anyone to be punish?!”_

_“You actually asking?! Since that child came here—”_

_“Stop it Iemitsu!” Reborn finally enter the stage._

_“Why Reborn? Are you, by any chance, regretting now on bringing that kid here?”_

_“No, I never regret bringing her for Tsuna. More of it, aren’t you the one who bring Ieyasu’s pain?”_

_“I am not~ I just—”_

_“That’s enough!” Tsuna burst again. “Alright! If you don’t like my decision as much as I don’t like yours then let’s settle this with the Ring battle!”_

_“Ring battle, huh? Alright I agree! Ieyasu will be my representative while yours is that bastard daughter of yours. But please don’t forget that I’m the one who choose you~”_

_“I never forget that but, I will never let anyone to bring the Vongola Primo’s Will into grave again.”_

Tsuna once again let out a sighed.

He is worried that his father might send an assassin to kill his daughter.

“Please, Shinigami-san protect my daughter from anyone, I beg you!” Tsuna plead as he buried his face on his hands. “Only you and Reborn could protect her.” He bit his lower lip and continue “Please be safe Satsuki. Alice please protect our daughter!”

**~~~~**--**---**--*~~~~**

“Nagisa-kun~” the said blunet and their friend brunette look at Karma “I hear you really did a number the other day. I sure wish I could’ve seen that assassination of yours.” Karma chimed as he smirking at his blunet friend, while Nagisa just smile at him.

“You sure have to see it Karma, but you are so lazy to stay your ass in class~” Satsuki said with smirk that match to the red head.

“Aww~ but I don’t like that fatass at all!” Karma replied as he stick out his tongue with smile that still intact on his face.

“Believe me Karma no one does~” Satsuki said, and they both grin wide that match to their octopus teacher.

‘That might have worked against a human, but in our classroom that doesn’t mean much.’ Nagisa thought as he remembering his assassination against Takaoka. ‘Day in and day out, we all try anything we can think of, but we haven’t found a sure way to assassinate our teacher yet.’

The whole E class with their target walking at the woods in the middle of heat season, wearing their school swimming wears. After of long walk Korosensei present to them his hand or tentacle-made swimming pool just for their class only.

Everyone excitedly jump in at the pool right away,

‘If our teacher does stuff like this that just makes him pretty hard to kill!’

“Hmm… that guy really does things for his class. He should have become a teacher who like me~” Reborn, the world’s greatest hitman muttered of his breath as he watching the junior assassins enjoy the swimming pool made by Korosensei.

As everyone were in the pool for Terasaka’s assassination attempt, Satsuki and Karma were stay behind. Karma is napping while Satsuki who wearing reading glass had been reading a book in Korean language.

“Ne Satsuki~” Karma suddenly chime as he calling for his brunette friend.

“Hmm? What is it Karma?” she asked, not taking away her eyes from her book.

“I just have bad feeling about that assassination attempt.”

“Of Terasaka?” still reading her book.

“Yea… let’s go? Let’s take a peek.”

Then Satsuki suddenly felt something, something bad will happen. She closed her book and put it in her desk while standing; she then walks toward the redhead.

“Eh~ just say it, you just worried to Nagisa~” she teased him, although she also worried for their friends, after all she also felt something bad before that Takaoka come at their class she couldn’t help but tease him; either she trying to lighten their feelings or to ready their selves from worst outcome, she doesn’t know.

“I am… not.” Karma… is blushing… literally!

“Eh~? Tsundere?” she continued.

Karma stand towering over her, “I’m not Tsundere Satsuki… now let’s go!” as he started walking towards the door while Satsuki follow him behind.

As they walking into the woods they suddenly heard an explosion that coming from the E class pool, they both quickly run towards it.

Upon arrival, they both shock to empty pool that the only left were paddles of water and—

“I-It wasn’t me!” Terasaka’s voice rung to their ears, Satsuki turn her head to him and saw how he is terrify. “It ain’t like what he said… I was supposed to get Itona over here and push the octopus in!” 

Karma now also turn to him, “Oh, I get it… it wasn’t your plan—you were just being strung along.”

Then Terasaka suddenly grabbed Karma’s collar “Look, I’m tellin’ ya, it’s not my fault!” 

On the other hand Satsuki already jumped down and run to where their classmate should be by now, she doesn’t care whose fault it is, she just care for her classmates, friends’ safety.

“Blame the guy who made me go through with it! He’s the reason why everyone got swept away!”

Hearing those words, Satsuki stop from her tracks; those words reminds her a certain part of her past where her grandfather and her brother blaming everything to her despite that they are the ones who’s in fault.

“Tch…” she turn back at to Terasaka “STOP BEING A WHINING COW!” she angrily burst to him.

“Wh—” all of the sudden Karma punch Terasaka to the face that cause him to fall into his butt.

“They didn’t get swept away—you did. If you’ve got the time to go pointing fingers, try using it to figure out what you want to do here.” Karma said as he looking down at Terasaka.

He then join Satsuki and both run to where their classmates are.

When they arrived they quickly found Nagisa and everyone else on a cliff and have been looking down as if they watching some intense show.

“Karma! Satsuki!”

“Are all of you alright?!” Satsuki worriedly asked to them,

“Yea but…” Nagisa answered then look down again. Karma and Satsuki then saw Korosensei who’s fighting a white haired boy with tentacle.

“Is that Itona?” Satsuki asked, she never once see Itona but she heard about him from Ritsu.

“Hai.” Ritsu that in her phone replied. Then her eyes landed on Hara who hanging on a tree branch.

“Hara-san!” she is worriedly shock to see their classmate hanging there for her dear life, ‘She will fall any second!’

“Is this for real?!”

“That’s not much water. Is he really that powerless?” Kataoka said as she and whole E class watching the fight.

“It ain’t just the water.” Terasaka who finally arrived said “He can’t go all-out ‘cause he just got finished savin’ you all.”

Satsuki blinks and then smile crept on her face ‘Karma’s punch did wake him up, huh?’

“See? Look above him there.” 

“Token chubster Hara could fall at any second!”

‘That’s too much insult…’ Satsuki though as sweat drop form on the back of her head.

“And to protect her and the others, Korosensei…” Kurahashi continued,

“But she’s fat and heavy—this don’t look good.” Terasaka said,

“We’ve got to help her!” Nagisa demanded

“But how?!”

“Wait a second… don’t tell me they roped you into doing all this!” Isogai realized the situation with Terasaka.

“That’s right. Shortsighted guys with no vision and no goals are doomed to be played by smart guys like them.” As Terasaka doing his speech, Satsuki is watching Shiro carefully to make sure Shiro would not do anything funny against Korosensei.

“So, Karma—why don’t you try controllin’ me?” Karma then turned to him “Gimme a strategy outta that shrewd noggin of yours! I’ll pull it off perfectly save all of them!”

“Sure, but can you even handle one of my plans?”

‘Wao!’ Satsuki mouth goes into ‘o’ shape as she bath her eyes to the delinquents ‘A smartass and a muscle head? That’s a rare combination!’ her lips curled into smile, then turn back to Shiro. 

While Karma rip off Terasaka’s uniform,

“You might die.” Karma finished with that evil smirk of his.

“Oh, I’ll do it, alright. I’m the perpetrator who gets results.” The muscle head replied with confidence.

Korosensei is all swollen because of the water that surrounding him, 

“Alright, time for killing blow Itona.” Shiro said while Terasaka jump down in the water

“Hey! How dare you to trick me?!”

“Don’t get so upset. We just pulled your classmate into it a little. Perfect for a fellow who stands out in the E class like you.”

“Shut up! I ain’t gonna forgive you for what you did!” Terasaka said as he removing his polo, and hold it in front of him as he calling for Itona’s reaction. “Itona! You and me, one on one!”

“Stop that, Terasaka! He’s not someone you can win against!” Korosensei try to stop his idiot delinquent student but he just received ‘Stay outta this, octopus’ from him.

Meanwhile Satsuki were removing her gray blazer and necktie, as she and the rest of the E class watching the unfolding events courtesy by Terasaka.

Shiro finally give order to Itona to attack their classmate, which Karma and Terasaka been waiting for,

“Karma-kun!”

“It’s alright,” Karma said to Nagisa “Shiro’s not out to kill us students. And it’s precisely because we’re alive that Korosensei’s attention is divided. Even Hara: she might look like she’s in pinch, but Itona’s attacks won’t be aimed at her. It’s like I told Terasaka: He’ll hit you with a tentacle hard enough to knock you out, but you take that speed and power and hold as if your life depended on it.”

Everything that happened it’s just like to Karma’s idea.

Shiro commanded Itona for another tentacle attack but then suddenly Itona sneezed.

“Terasaka’s still wearing yesterday’s shirt.” Nagisa look at to Karma as he continue explaining things, “Which means it got a direct hit at point-blank range from whatever was in that weird spray.”

“Eh~ so that’s become the reason why Itona is now sneezing?” Satsuki asked, confirming if she able to follow him, 

“Yep, exactly~ So, having made a chink in his defenses, our octopus… can rescue Hara.” 

Then everyone except to Karma jump down into river as part of his plan; and started splashing water on Itona until his tentacles swollen.

“You’ve absorbed a lot, I see. Your advantage is dwindling.” The redhead devil delinquent started as he in the rock where water doesn’t reaching him “So what now? We don’t want you to claim the prize money, for one, your plans almost got us all killed, and Terasaka got all beat up in the process. If you want to keep going, we’re going to need have a hardcore splash party.” 

As Shiro and Itona withdrawing and the E class celebrating, a sharp onyx eyes looking down at them as his head is covered by his fedora with yellow stripe and his hand were shoved on his pants’ pockets.

“That boy, he’s perfect to become Satsuki’s Guardian.” His eyes were fix to the red head student who is now all wet thanks to Terasaka. He then leave the place, as Satsuki look at the place where the man fedora wearer was.


End file.
